


untitled

by 111222333000



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crushes, Island Mode (Dangan Ronpa), Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, i guess, idfk, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/111222333000/pseuds/111222333000
Summary: this is so fucking bad hope u enjoy





	untitled

Fuyuhiko is... cute.

Hajime has thought this for way too long, and he knows that Fuyuhiko would get pissy about it, cause the last thing that guy wants is to be called 'cute'. Even though he is.

His eyes almost pierce into you, they're so... big. And of course, there's his baby face, with freckles and rosiness decorating his cheeks. Cute. The way his voice slightly raises in pitch when outraged about something? Cute.

Hajime feels a little disgusted with himself, thinking about his friend like that. Fuyuhiko doesn't know about it, and if he did, Hajime assumes he would cut off all ties. Then again, maybe he wouldn't? 

Hajime sometimes stays up too late at night, thinking of romantic scenarios featuring Fuyuhiko. One he revisits often is him confessing to Fuyuhiko, and it being reciprocated. He thinks of just... kissing Fuyuhiko too. Maybe kissing him after confessing.

Fuyuhiko rarely blushes, and when he does, Hajime's heart bursts a little, the other's already pink cheeks made more red from embarrassment. Hajime imagines if Fuyuhiko would blush if he held his hand. 

And Fuyuhiko grew so much as a person as time went on, on the island. He was much kinder, and while Hajime enjoyed Fuyuhiko's presence (kind of) when he first met him, he much preferred the newer Fuyuhiko. He still had all those little flaws that made him human, however, like slight temper problems and looking on the negative side of things. But somehow, that only made Hajime love him more.

 _Maybe I'm creepy,_ Hajime thinks, falling asleep.

Little does he know, Fuyuhiko feels the same about him.

And when Hajime confesses one day, his nervousness dissolves when Fuyuhiko kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> i hate this


End file.
